1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording method, an image recording device, and a storage medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image recording method and an image recording device sequentially obtaining consecutive images and recording one from among the images, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for such image pickup devices as digital cameras, methods for automatically recording images, using an action of a subject in an image as a cue, have been known. For example, using a block matching method to record images automatically has been known (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H9-70012). That is to say, blocks including a subject in a predetermined image are stored, and in a consecutive sequence of images from this predetermined image, blocks similar to blocks including the subject are searched for. In this manner, by detecting the blocks, the subject is tracked, and an image is automatically recorded.